


移民地球前的一件事

by Hati Cassll (hh0518)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hh0518/pseuds/Hati%20Cassll
Summary: 雷神3后，复联三前时间线，架空，Loki第一视角





	移民地球前的一件事

如果说我堂堂诡计之神唯一后悔过的决定，就是在顺走了宇宙魔方后又回到了飞船上。  
我只是想知道Thor能不能是一个合格的王。如果他依旧那么没有脑子，我可以帮我的人民找到新的出路。  
如果不提后面的事，我们的相处勉强算是愉快。在决定了去中庭后，他和女武神他们喝的伶仃大醉，打开我自己房间的瞬间，我就想把他从船里扔出去。  
Thor还是那么没有长进。  
“Thor，你走错房间了。”我皱着眉头望着床上那个和死了似的身影。  
Thor没有反应。  
他不会真的把自己喝死了吧？在这种寻找新佳家园的紧要关头？“Bro？”我又靠近了一些，闻到了一股浓重的酒味。——似乎哪里闻到过，是萨卡星上带来的。也对，Asgard的佳酿已经。。。  
Thor在床上挪了挪，不知道嘴里嘀咕着什么。  
“Thor！”我放弃了叫醒他的想法，打算从他身上搜出他自己房间的钥匙。  
“Hey！”Thor突然抓住了我的手腕，“umm，bro，我发誓这次我可没有想干什么。”我想抬起手以示清白，但是他抓的太紧了。“你知道你喝醉了么？从Asgard逃出来我已经很累了。。。”嗯，这是半真半假，Thor根本没想到召唤出苏尔特尔后我该怎么办，真是要感谢他的“信任”。不过我拿到了魔方，所以，抵消了。  
“如果你醒了就回你自己房间去，这是我的。。。你抓疼我了，Thor。”我瞪着他，他直视我的眼睛，没有松手。  
“你一点也不伤心是吗？”Thor突然问我——他确实喝醉了。如果没有，就不会问我那么白痴的问题。  
“当然，没有。”我耸了耸肩，又挂上了一如既往的笑容，“那是你的王国，不是我的。”  
Thor没有像往常一样露出失望的表情或者是其他。我觉得是酒精麻痹了他的面部神经。“Loki，我真的不知道你什么时候才能说实话。”  
望着那双蓝色的眼睛，我突然有点愤怒，“你不就是想要那个答案吗？Thor？在经历了那么多之后？你问我这个？”  
我被他一把拽到了床上。沉重又满是酒气的身躯压在我上方，“Thor！你醉了！！”我一面企图用语言唤醒他的理智，一面时刻准备用魔法摆脱困境。  
“唔。。。”浓烈的酒气冲进口腔，我一时间有些恍惚，作为Asgard的二王子，我不至于连接吻经验都没有，但是。。。“Th....唔。。。”被堵住的嘴念不出魔咒，双手违背意志停止了施法，渐渐环抱上他的身躯。  
好吧，这是他欠我的拥抱。  
“Thor，你醉了，或者，因为和Jane分手的打击，终于让你神志不清了？”一吻完毕，我听到他的呼吸粗重了起来。  
“解除幻术，Loki.”  
我皱着眉看着他，理了理其实并没有乱的衣服。  
“好吧。”  
“奥丁在上，你终于正。。。”还没等我松完整口气，我整个人被他扣着脖子拉过去，我第一次知道他的吻技原来那么差，我还以为他不缺女人，说不定那个中庭女人就是因为这个和他分手的？我思维混乱起来。  
接着一片火热贴上了我的腰，他什么时候解开的腰甲？？我思考逐渐迟钝起来，我有些茫然的望着他的眼睛，我看见自己的倒影。  
带着些许潮红的脸颊，因为紧张，汗水打湿了发根，还有略带疑惑的眼神。  
该死，幻术是什么时候失效的。  
他没有给我思考和说话的时间，很快我们两人的服饰都被扔在了一边。  
算了，就那么一次吧。  
不管你是不是因为醉酒，这是你欠我的，Thor。  
“嗯。。唔。。”被异物入侵的感觉并不好受，我只能发出一些哼声。  
该死的，他重的和Jotunheim的熊似的。  
“...Ah！..Damn...”这家伙又增加了一根手指。  
我最开始也是仰慕你的。  
“哈。。。”我终于可以张口呼吸了，他一路往下，轻咬过我的锁骨。  
但是能让母亲担心的人是你。  
“Bro....”我双腿缠绕上他的腰，以便他更加深入的探索。  
能让父亲夸奖的也是你。  
“Thor...”我环抱住他的脖颈撑起上身，在他耳边低语。  
我开始羡慕你。  
“。。。”他的呼吸更加急促，手从我的脖子滑向腰间，像他最喜欢的爬行动物，他是什么时候学会魔法的，失去了锤子之后吗？被他触碰过的地方和着火似的烧了起来。  
当父亲严格责骂你的时候我就知道，我永远比不上你，我只能成为你的影子。  
我感觉手指退了出去，有什么更加火热的东西抵在入口。  
But I'm Loki，god of Evil，I born to be KING.  
“嗯！！”他该死的不知道什么叫温柔吗？我一口咬在他肩膀上，不让自己发出更丢人的声音。被撕裂的痛苦和报复他的快感夹杂在一起。  
我只是想和你比肩。  
他用力咬在我的颈侧，我们两个都鲜血淋漓。我听到自己断断续续的笑声，随着他的挺身时高时低。  
我和你比肩了吗？Brother？  
“我没有醉，Loki.”我听到他轻轻说到。  
“I hate you，Thor.”我听到自己轻轻说到。

I never really hate you，brother.  
————————————  
等我再次醒来时，房间里只有我一个人了，我穿上战甲，缓步走向控制室。

Thor果然在哪里。我们谁也没有说话。只是并肩站着。

“你真的觉得回地球是个好主意吗？”  
... ...  
“不要担心，弟弟，我觉得一切都会好起来的。”  
偶尔他也是会带智商说话的，对吧？

好吧，现在让我看看又有什么麻烦。。。。


End file.
